equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
's quirky inhabitants, many appeared in the stories of the Mane Six and their friends.]]Here is a list of characters who appear in the Equestria Girls Parody Series. Main characters .]](See also: ''Mane Six.)'' *'Applejack' (sometimes an antagonist) - a teenage girl who likes to say "APPUL" for most of the time. *'Fluttershy' - a gentle character who plays a very important role in the Parody Series. *'Pinkie Pie' - a whimsical teenage girl. *'Rainbow Dash' - a show-off. *'Rarity' - a teenage girl who is too oriented on fashion, social media, and romance *'Twilight Sparkle' - a character who struggles between video games and carrying out the Reapers' orders. Supporting characters and other protagonists ", one of the three Fluttershys is surrounded by many characters lying dead around her. At least this provides a list.]] *'Brad' - a very unfortunate man. *'Bradette' *'Opalescence' - Rarity's pet cat. *'Tom' - a rock. *'Twist' - an unfortunate pony that was involved in some of Twilight Sparkle's experiments. *'Bon Bon' *[[Carrot Top|'Carrot Top']] *'Derpy Hooves' *[[Gummy|'Gummy']] *'Angel Bunny' *'Lyra Heartstrings' *'Spike' - a purple dog who likes to be classy. *[[Zecora|'Zecora']] - a hermit who lives in the Everfree Forest. *[[Sweetie Belle|'Sweetie Belle']] *[[The great one|'The Great One']] - a great head who protects Canterlot Castle. *'Granny Smith' *'Apple Bloom' - Applejack and Big Macintosh's younger sister. *'Big McIntosh' - Applejack and Apple Bloom's older brother. *[[Vinyl Scratch|'Vinyl Scratch']] - a musician who specialises in Dubstep. *'Vice Principal Luna' - Principal Celestia's rival. *'Shape shifting bug lady' (initially an antagonist) *[[Overlord Faust|'Overlord Faust']] - the mastermind of a grand plan to defeat Overlord Hasbro. *[[The Gods|'The Gods']] - three whimsical warriors who became Equestria's guardians. *'MrDeLoop', dprc2000, and DXIndustriesInc - three personalities whose game delved into an adventure. MrDeLoop later went on to do a presentation on Superman Sam. *'Superman Sam' - an unexpected hero. *'The Sad Melody Trio' - TBA Antagonists * Trixie Lulamoon - Twilight's rival * Reapers - a race of enormous synthetic ships that sought to take over Equestria. *[[Appuls|'Appuls']] - sentient apples who sought to dominate or control Equestria. *'Principal Celestia' - the supposed co-ruler of Equestria with her sister Vice Principal Luna. *'Original Characters' - a horde of colorful ponies who attack at Queen Chrysalis' will. *'Discord' (reformed) - an eccentric mischief-maker. *'Sunset Shimmer' (sometimes a supporting character) - another rival of Twilight, but was revived to stop Chester, only to be killed again. *'Black Appul' - one of the known independent leaders of the Appuls. *'Nightmare Loaf' - a sentient loaf that was the antagonist of "Rise of the Nightmare Loaf". *'King Sombra' - a cool dude who lives with Jeffrey in an apartment. *'Hasbro' - the greatest antagonist of the Parody Series; his goal is to make everyone in Equestria his puppets so he can use them to promote and sell his merchandise. *'Sausage Rolls' - a horde of sausage rolls armed with cannons that attacked the three Fluttershys while they were in Twilight's mind. *'The Rainbow Rocks' - sentient extra-terrestrial rocks who were a rival band. *'Adagio Dazzle' - an incompetent bragger. *'Nightmare Rarity' - Rarity's attempt to make herself beautiful, before being used to trap Adagio. *'Chester the Cheetah' - a mysterious antagonist who tried to conquer and destroy Equestria, but was thwarted and killed. *'Cheetos' - walking bags of snacks who were Chester's army, but were most likely defeated with their leader Chester. *'Grim Reaper' - the most recent agent of Overlord Hasbro, who sought to dominate Equestria or eliminate the Mane Six. *'Skeletons' - beings mentioned by the Grim Reaper as his army, yet their existence is dubious. *'Superbad Steve' - the man who caused Superman Sam to become a superhero, but due to conflicting interests, he and Sam became enemies. *'Sid Megabus' - an irritated bus conductor who became an attempted tyrant out of his desire for revenge. Minor characters and others *'Alan Smithee' - an irresponsible employee for an unspecified film company (possibly Overlord Hasbro's?) who appeared in the credits in early episodes, and was fired. Like Gabe Newell, he occasionally reappeared in later episodes. *'Gabe Newell' *'The Grey Man' - a mysterious figure that works both in the Solar Empire, and at a room where he observed Equestria's events. *'Elmo' - a recurring character. He once appeared during the War of the Gods in Overlord Hasbro's side. *'Slenderman' * Applejack's parents - a Gardevoir and a man, the latter of which gave Applejack a gift that she later uses to defeat Black Appul. *'Jeffrey' - a strange being who likes to play the saxophone. He is King Sombra's roommate. *'Mattel' - Overlord Hasbro's rival. *'Michael Rosen' *'The Queen' - the Queen of England. *'Prince Philip' - the Queen's husband. Both he and the Queen were fans of Zecora in her rap competition against Fluttershy. *'Mr. Barkles' - a dog who works in "Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz". *'Corey Baxter' - a floating human head who was the Great One's son. * Overlord Hasbro's Toy Army - an army of toys used by Overlord Hasbro to defeat the Equestrians during the War of the Gods. **'Elmo' - a red puppet who was a character from "Sesame Street". He also appears in some episodes. **'Zoe Baxter' - a purple dog from "Littlest Pet Shop". **'Mr. Pennybags' - a rich entrepreneur from "Monopoly". **'Mr. Potato Head' - a sentient Potato. Not to be confused with the Potatoes of the Great Appul War. **'Furby' - a furry little being. **'Nerf' - several orange and yellow toy guns. **'Play-Doh' - packets of colorful clay. **'Optimus Prime' - the leader of the robotic Autobots. **'several Alicorn Twilights' **'So Soft Pinkie Pie doll' *'Eminem' - a man who usually speaks using quotes from his songs. *'Mr. Chart' - TBA *'Phil Mitchens' *'Meghan McCarthy' *'Doctor Whooves' *'Aria Blaze', Sonata Dusk - Adagio Dazzle's incompetent bandmates. In a reply by ZXInsanity to a comment for "I am Adagio Dazzle", they were mentioned to be getting pizza for the Gods and Overlord Hasbro during their confrontation. *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Ronald McDonald' - the mascot of McDonald's, a popular fast food company from America. *'Mountain Dew Pegasus' - an unfortunate little green pegasus that was created by the Grim Reaper from a can of Mountain Dew, as a demonstration of his powers. *'Supermam Pam' - Superman Sam's girlfriend. *'Walt Disney' - TBA Races * Humans - a sentient, bipedal race that created many things, ranging from machines to toys. **"Icons" - several humans who used icons of their online personas to represent themselves within the universe of the Parody Series.[[Overlords|]] ** "Overlords" - TBA ** "Equestrians" - multicolored mockeries of humanity designed by Hasbro to promote a high-school themed storyline. * Fruit - sentient parts of plants, many of which try to compete against each other for control of Equestria. ** Appuls - sentient apples who sought to dominate or control Equestria. ** Oranges - the Appuls' enemies. ** Pears - another enemy of the Appuls, but more rare. ** Potatoes - a race of sentient plant roots who sought to eliminate Chester, only to be possibly eliminated by him in the end. ** Peanut - an unfortunate contestant who was turned into a hamburger, before being killed and eaten by Sweetie Belle. * Cheetos - the army of Chester the Cheetah. They were destroyed with their leader. * Bees - insects who collect honey to build their nests. Brad dislikes and fears them very much. * Pokemon - creatures that can be caught into a ball-like machine that are used by humans to fight. ** Voltorb ** Gardevoir ** Pikachu ** Jigglypuff ** Machoke * Reapers - giant, synthetic ships that harvest sentient lifeforms to create more Reapers. After their failure to conquer Equestria, many of them were perhaps destroyed. * Ponies - the inhabitants of Equestria. A sentient race of colorful equines who use magic in various situations. Most of them were turned into humanoids after the War of the Gods. ** "Equestrians" - the inhabitants of Equestria, post-War of the Gods. A mostly-ignorant race of colourful humanoids who try to adjust themselves in their transformed world. Organizations * [[Solar Empire|'Solar Empire']] * [[SPORK-COM|'SPORK-COM']] * Fruit Armies ** Appul Armies ** Orange Armies ** Potato Army * Cheetos Armies Gallery This gallery is for images of groups of minor characters, or that include minor characters that may not belong to any specific character's page. Specific characters Asausageroll.png|(from "Day of the Flutter") A sausage roll, armed with cannons. Coco pommel.png|(from "I am Adagio Dazzle") Coco Pommel. 3judgesscene.png|(From "Day of the Butter") Three judges in the "Wheel of Brad" competition. Ronald mcdonald all along.png|(From "Day of the Butter") Ronald McDonald. nightmareloaf.png|(From "Rise of the Nightmare Loaf") The Nightmare Loaf. mountaindewpegasus.png|(From "A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)" A pegasus produced by the Grim Reaper from a can of Mountain Dew. heintroduces.png|(from "MEET SUPERMAN SAM (2016)") MrDeLoop. Groups Posttransformationequestrians.png Scoresforapplethrows.png Applefamily.png|(From "Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples") Applejack's family: Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big MacIntosh Celestiasconspiracyb.png|The higher officials of the Solar Empire. Bring it dotf by mrdeloop-d8ekz54.png Deadequestrians2.png Deadequestrians1.png The war raged onwards dotf by mrdeloop-d8ekpnp.png|Overlord Hasbro's toys fighting the Equestrians during the War of the Gods. threequirkygamers.png|(from "Day of the Butter") MrDeLoop, DXIndustries, and dprc2000 in a shed. Cheetosarmy.png|Chester's army of Cheetos. appulagents.png|Applejack and four Potatoes. Samandhisfriends.png|Supermam Pam, Brad, Superman Sam, and Superbad Steve, as members of the musical band "Super Smash Mouth". Thepeopleofequestria.png|A sample of the population of the Equestria of the Parody Series. Iconoclasm.png|Several icons dancing. Stopadagiohasordered.png *